


Drawn To Life

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 2 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Ishimondo Week #2 2020, M/M, Paper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: It was only meant to help him feel better...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819114
Kudos: 41





	Drawn To Life

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

Goodness was he pathetic... Ever since he was a child he’d always had trouble talking to people whether it be due to how little he knew outside of laws or academic subjects or the fact that when he did attempt to make any connection at all he was either ignored or used to the other person’s cruel amusement. There was only so much torment and rejection he could take so he’d soon resorted to only talking to people if it was necessary and keeping to himself and to his studies the rest of the time.

It was just... It was better not to risk getting hurt again... Even if the deep aching loneliness that resulted from it stung even more. As far as he knew no one would ever give him the time of day or not attempt to harm him simply because of who he was so... So at some point he’d started drawing in his notes and talking to them when no one else was there.

It was a foolish and utterly pathetic thing to do but at least his drawings wouldn’t talk back or be harsh towards him like a person would. He could be honest and open around them and alleviate some of the oppressive need for companionship he craved so much. Even if in the end the entire thing was ultimately pointless. He just... He needed it...

That day was one such day as he’d had quite the large amount of detentions he’d had to hand out and just as many harsh and derogatory words thrown back at him for it along with one attempt to beat him up that he’d somehow managed to get away from with only a few bruises. As soon as he’d returned to his room and closed all the blinds along with lock the door, he collapsed onto his bed with a sigh and was soon sobbing into the covers.

Only to tense as he heard something drop onto the floor and hastily wipe at his face as he saw that his bag had somehow flung open. His notebook was the only thing that had fallen out thankfully and once he set the bag down near his desk he flipped it open, gazing down at the most recent drawing he’d made inside which he’d decided to call Mondo due to the resemblance he had to other delinquents he dealt with. Though he had messed up the hair so he would likely end up redrawing him at some point-Did... he just see him move?

As he’d been caught in his thoughts he could have sworn that the smile he’d drawn on the figure had briefly turned into a frown. That was utterly impossible though... With how much he’d been rubbing at his eyes he had to have been seeing things. He looked absolutely just like he’d drawn him now so he leaned back against the headboard and quietly began to apologize for the other having to “see” him like that, sniffling as he explained the day he’d just had to the drawing.

“The hell!? What’s wrong with people?! I ever see those bastards I’ll make ‘em pay!”

What...?! Who had?! He let out yelp at the sudden shouts and dropped the notebook in the process, wildly looking around only to freeze as he heard a small grunt as it hit his lap. What was...? Was he hearing things? That gruff voice and vulgar language had been so clear but he couldn’t see-

“Shit... Didn’t know it’d scare ya that much... I’m down here! Ya know in the notebook?”

It... It couldn’t be... He slowly gazed down at where his notebook had landed and had to do a double take as Mondo was clearly looking right back up at him with what he could only interpret as concern and underlying anger as he tapped his penciled foot, his crimson eyes widening as he stared back. This couldn’t be happening... Drawings didn’t move let alone speak! He was clearly far more out of it than he’d thought.

Mondo seemed to sense his shock because he sighed and walked over to where his hand was on the page before reaching up patting his quivering finger, the strange sensation making him flinch back and jolt the page again. There was no denying it at that point. As impossible as what he was seeing was Mondo was... He was alive...

“H-how...? H-how are you...? W-what’s...?”

The words tumbled out of him before he could stop them and the little penciled man merely shrugged in response as he got back on his feet. As far as he knew he’d just become aware at some point though how that was even possible was completely beyond him. Surely something had to have happened to cause his own drawing to be able to talk to him like this.

Wait... Mondo could... He could talk to him... That meant... As the realization dawned on him he couldn’t help but start to tear up again, his creation instantly attempting to calm him down and reassure him to his quiet delight. All his life he’d been wanting to have someone, anyone, to speak with and now... Now he finally had that chance. As strange as this situation was Mondo seemed to be willing and wanting to talk to him so as long as he made sure to protect him and didn’t bore him he wouldn’t have to be alone anymore. Though... He’d have to do something about that language of his...


End file.
